


Yolg'iz va choryl omega

by E_I_Vzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Hades is a Good Parent, Love/Hate, Multi, Omega Harry Potter, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_I_Vzel/pseuds/E_I_Vzel
Summary: El grito del omega fue escuchado.Y la magia fue juzgada.Y la Negligencia de una diosa no será perdonada.La sangre divina se derramó, y una nueva vida surgió de ella.Y los dioses actuaron, salvaron su corona.Y la luna testigo de las lágrimas del alfa es.Y el sol, dio su testimonio del dolor.La magia permitió que una niña arrancada de su madre fuera.Y la magia permitió, a una madre perder la cabeza.Las paredes sagradas, manchadas de los gritos y sangre de sus protegidos.Las barreras de los cuatro protectores, saqueadas fueron.Y los dioses juzgaron.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Ron Weasley/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo Las risas bañaron el lúgubre lugar. 

Ah~ pequeño niño de historia. 

[●●●] 

El olor a libros y pergamino la hizo sonreír, a lo lejos, una flor se abrió. 

[●●●] 

El joven suspiró tembloroso. 

Su aroma de miedo no hacía nada para cambiar. 

El dolor que sentía. 

Con cada reproche. 

Con cada grito. 

Solo... dolía más. 

[●●●] 

Sintió el vacío.

Creció entre caprichos.  
Creció con amor. 

Con una familia.  
Con risas y sol. 

¿Qué era el vacío entonces? 

[●●●]


	2. 01 - Gema de Dioses.

-¡Eres un fenómeno!¡un monstruo!- una figura redonda estaba en las escaleras mientras le gritaba y le daba golpes a un pequeño niño de figura delgada- ¡Una vergüenzas para la familia!¡Mirate!¡Un sucio omega! ¿¡Crees que algún Alfa que se respete va a querer a un débil y estúpido omega como tú?! ¡Das asco!

Lo terminó de empujar fuertemente y el pequeño niño cayó de los últimos cinco escalones hacia el piso. 

El niño tenía la cabeza gacha, evitando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus preciosos ojos verde.

Se mordió el pequeño y grueso labio inferior evitando que algún gemido de dolor escapara de ellos. 

-¡Rápido fenómeno!¡Ve a preparar la Cena para mi familia! ¡tiene que ser perfecta!¿¡Escuchaste?!¡Perfecta!

La figura redonda volvió a gritar mientras agarraba al niño de un brazo fuertemente para levantarlo del piso, en el proceso, con su fuerza, le dejó un moratón y le causó mucho dolor.

-Si... tío Vernon, en seguida preparo la cena.

El niño de cabello negro comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con las manos apretando la vieja y grande camiseta que tenía puesta, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha temblando levemente.

Tenia 5 años, y no entendía... ¿ por qué su tío Vernon se comportaba de esa forma con él? 

Según su tío, él era un omega, un desprecio y vergüenza para la Familia.

Pero él no entendía. 

[●●●]   
-¡NO PUEDE SER! 

\- Esto es una ridiculez. 

\- ¡Permitimos que te hicieras cargo del mundo mágico hace más de 150 años Eileen! ¡Dijiste que lo protegerías! ¡que cuidarías a cada uno de sus habitantes! 

\- No puedo creer cuán grande es tu idiotez. ¡Era un niño Eileen! 

\- Y no es tu primer error

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle ¿cierto?

\- Pobre chico. Por tu insensatez se convirtió en eso.

Seis personas se encontraban discutiendo, sentadas en una mesa con forma rectangular de color blanco con bordes en oro.

Una de ellas, una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos platinados se encontraba con las manos sobre la mesa, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha al escuchar todos los reproches que le estaban dando.

Tenia que admitir... que todos estaban en lo cierto.

\- ¡Puedo arreglarlo! Mis señores... si me permiten enmendar mi error con el pequeño niño omega - ella estaba desesperada - ¡puedo cambiar el futuro de Tom también! 

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso querida? ¡Son cuatro años los que el niño lleva viviendo con esos asquerosos seres! ¡un niño mágico que no sabe de su mundo Eileen! ¡Nuestra sangre y huesos tratado...! ¡ tratado peor que un elfo doméstico de las casas nobles!

\- Lo sé... ¡lo sé! acepto mi responsabilidad y el castigo que me quieran colocar, pero... pero ¡por favor! permítanme enmendar mi error con ese pequeño. Yo... me avergüenzo de decir que no tenía ni idea del chico hasta que se convocó esta reunión.

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en la habitación, la figura de un hombre, que estaba en el encabezado de la mesa se alzó intimidando a la joven figura representativa de la magia.

Nadie habló, nadie pensó, nadie silbó solo se quedaron expectante a lo que el hombre haría.

\- Eileen... ¿De esta forma quieres enmendar tu error? Ni siquiera sabías la existencia del niño, un niño mágico para tí, pero un hijo para nosotros. Permitiste que unos simples mortales intentaran jugar a ser dioses y eligieran el destino de un bebé. Permitiste que se pusiera en peligro un figura mágica, cuando juraste por tu cuello protegerlos a todos. Eileen Magic, Diosa de la magia o madre magia, diosa de rango mediano, Yo. Zeus, Dios del rayo y Dios de mayor rango a ti, te destituyo de tu puesto como Diosa madre del mundo mágico, por las actuales faltas cometidas. 

PRIMERO. Olvidaste a uno de tus hijos, y lo dejaste vivir en un mundo de maltratos- un rayo cayó fuera de la habitación y figuras de piedra comenzaron a moverse. 

DOS. No interveniste cuando arrancaron a un bebé de los brazos dormidos de su madre sin su consentimiento - La diosa de la mágia observó con horror entre las sombras los ojos amarillos que la observaban. 

TRES. Permitiste que uno de tus hijos, uno de tu propio linaje de sangre pura arrastrara a la desgracia a su propio legado, en una vida de dolor y maltrato - Observó los ojos azules del dios del rayo, y sintió como el aire comenzaba a escapar de sus pulmones. 

CUATRO. Dejaste que el ancestral colegio de Magia y Hechiceria se corrompieron, quitándote todo derecho sobre él, permitiste a un simple mago decidir sobre las nobles casas y la ancestral sangre. - Su largo cabello blanco comenzó a oscurecerse y a caerse poco a poco al suelo. 

QUINTO. No hiciste nada por evitar al dolor y el derrame de lágrimas y sangre de tus hijos sobre la mágia entre las ancestrales paredes. - Su piel se comenzó a arrugar y a descolorar. 

SEIS. Rompiste tu trato con los Dioses mayores, al dejar que sangre de su sangre, y hueso de su hueso se viera envuelto en una futura muerte y vida de manipulación - Una cadena da metal envolvió su cuello, muñecas y tobillos. 

\- EILEEN MAGIC TÚ QUE VOLVISTE DE LA TUMBA, DE LA TIERRA Y LAS CENIZAS POR ELECCION DE LOS DIOSES AQUÍ PRESENTES, VOLVERÁS A ELLAS JUNTO CON UN CASTIGO IMPARTIDO POR CADA UNO DE LOS PRESENTES EN LA SALA. DESDE AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE, QUEDAS DESTITUIDA DE TU CARGO DE MADRE Y GUARDIANA MÁGICA. 

Al acabar de hablar, se sentó nuevamente.

Las cadenas comenzaron a tirar de ella hacia afuera de la habitación, sin fuerzas para discutir, solo se dejó llevar con una mirada cansada.

Ella... no esperaba que él supiera todo eso. 

Volteó su cabeza pidiendo ayuda a los demás presentes en la sala, y solo recibió la onda de furia, junto con las miradas de asco de estos. 

De sus ojos plateados lágrimas saladas salieron sin control, lo último que observó antes de caer en la oscuridad, fueron unos ojos verdes... tan verdes como el rayo de la maldición Avada Kadavra.

[●●●]

El pequeño niño omega de siete años, se encontraba en el jardín de su tía Petunia, un Jardín envidiado por todos los vecinos, con tantas variedades de plantas y adornos perfectos, todo en su lugar en un hermoso y brillante balance.

El pequeño estaba con una pala, cavando un agujero para poder colocar los nuevos tipos que planta que su tía compró. 

Jamás le diría a ella, pero estar ahí le daba paz. Era su lugar favorito de la casa, y por ello lo cuidaba cada vez que podía. 

El pequeño tararea una canción mientras transplantaba la planta.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos azules lo observaban tristes.

\- ¡Chico! ¡chico ¿dónde estás?! ¡ven a limpiar el baño chico! ¡rápido!

El niño dio un respingon cuando escuchó la voz furiosa de su tío llamarle. Limpiando sus manos en su pantalón, comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la casa, no quería ser reprendido por su tío Vernon por llegar tarde otra vez.

Los ojos azules de la distancia se oscurecieron al escuchar la voz del hombre y ver los recuerdos del pequeño. 

Frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja a todo dios que existía por dejar que esto sucediera. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por las calles.

Seis años les llevó encontrarlo. 

Seis años en los que el pequeño tenía más heridas, moretones y fracturas de las que alguno de ellos tendría.

Apretó los dientes con furia, y un rayo cayó del cielo justo donde él estaba momentos antes. 

El hombre desapareció. 

[●●●]   
Un niño de siete años caminaba por los jardines de su mansión, a la orilla del gran lago donde residían algunos pavos reales albinos.

Suspirando se apartó del lago, y siguió su camino por un sendero de piedra con rosas negras y blancas a los lados, a su madre le encantaban esas rosas. 

Se agachó para cortar una con las manos desnudas, y las espinas de la rosa lo pincharon, haciendo que la soltara en el proceso.

Sonrió débilmente, y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo negro con las letras "M.D" grabadas con hilo dorado.

No entendía muchas cosas de lo que pasaba con sus padres. Pero él solo quería ser amado. 

Y sabía... lamentablemente sabía que con sus padres, no sería amado. 

Tenia todo lo que quería. Desde montañas de oro, hasta el animal exótico del mundo. 

Todo lo que pedía, se lo daban. 

Pero nunca recibió un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Nunca recibió una mirada orgullosa de su padre.

Tal vez... era algo tonto, pero ¡vamos! Era un niño de seis años que quería un poco de amor materno y paterno. 

Suspiró, y pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio mientras observaba el cielo. 

A lo lejos, en la entrada de la casa, una mujer de cabello negro con una gabardina azul cian lo observaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-¡Draco! Vamos. La cena ya está en la mesa. Y a los señores no les gusta la espera. 

Ella habló cuando llegó al lado del niño, lo observó atentamente, y jadeó cuando observó el pañuelo blanco von manchas rojas sobre la mano del rubio. 

\- ¡Merlín! ¡Draco! ¿¡Qué te hiciste en la mano?! 

Agarró la pequeña y rasposa mano, y la inspeccionó, luego suspiró y le sonrió. 

\- Vé a cenar Dragón- su tono era suave - Luego quiero que llames a Winky y le digas que te lleve a mi habitación, te curaré esa herida. 

El niño la observó y asintió sin decir nada, luego apretó la mano de la joven mujer y le sonrió ligeramente.

Esa mujer era de lo bueno del mundo. 

¡oh santa madre magia! Le daba gracias por permitirle tener a Marie. Sin ella... estaría perdido, ¡y sin su padrino también!

[...]

Doce figuras estaban reunidas en un gran salón de colores oscuros, discutiendo sobre diferentes asuntos, pero con un mismo propósito.

Un niño omega de ojos verdes. 

-¡Silencio!- la figura más alta entre todas hablo- sé que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. Entre ellas, el destino de nuestra pequeña gema verde, pero lamentablemente, el daño ya está hecho.

\- ¡Es culpa de Apolo todo esto! 

-Es el dios de las profesias. ¡podía evitar que aquella fuera lanzada a los mortales! 

-¿¡Y dónde se metio?! Siempre huyendo.

-¡Zeus! ¡Tuviste que detenerlo! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡y el otro pequeño también lo era! 

El de cabellos canosos escuchaba en silencio. 

El parloteo y discusiones de las figuras volvió con más intensidad mientras todos culpaban a Apolo y a Zeus por sus descuidos. 

-¡Silencio! ¡no sean mal educados! ¡en vez de Dioses parecen críos de los barrios bajos! 

Una mujer de cabello negro con ropas azules en bordes de oro y plata ingresó en la habitación logrando que todos se callaran.

\- Son unos insensatos todos. Parecen salvajes que no pueden hablar sin discutir. ¡como críos sin modales! Crono y Rea estarían decepcionados de la educación que les estas dando Zeus. ¡y tú Hera! No te salvas. Ahora cállense y explíquenme ¿¡A qué se debe todo el alboroto?!

Los dioses estaban apenados. Recibiendo reprimendas como niños pequeños, era algo muy vergonzoso, más viniendo de la Madre Tierra.

\- Zeus. Necesito que me expliques antes que nada lo que está pasando. - volteó a ver a todos los lados mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a los presentes- y quiero saber ¿dónde está Apolo? Esta es una reunión de los doce. Quiero que esté aquí ¡ya! 

Uno de los sirvientes presentes, corrió hacia la puerta y después por el pasillo buscando al Dios de la profesia. 

La mujer era una dulzura casi siempre, pero nadie quería verla enojada. En serio que nadie queria hacerlo. 

Un rayo calló en el centro de la habitación, y de él salió el hombre de ojos azules. 

\- Apolo. -la mujer de cabellos negros habló- ¿dónde estabas? 

El dios de las artes se quedó parado en su sitio en cuanto observo los ojos de todos sobre él, claro que se esperaba a sus padres y al resto ahí. Pero nunca esperó que la misma Madre Tierra bajara a esa reunión.

Solo significaba una cosa. Y no era nada bueno (al menos para él) y lo sabía. 

Sabia que estaba jodido después de esa reunión. 

\- Yo... yo fui a ver a la gema verde. 

El aire se tornó frío, y observaron a la Madre Tierra con los ojos oscuros.

\- Zeus. Hera. ¿Qué esta pasando? Necesito un informe de la reunión de hoy. Ahora. ¿Por qué no se nos informó que habían encontrado a la gema? 

Su tono no daba opciones para replicar, era suave pero peligroso. 

Zeus dio un paso al frente, y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar. 

\- Veras... Madre, lo que pasa es que bueno. Encontramos a la Gema. Después de seis años, encontramos a la Gema verde, no... no informamos, porque... lamento decir que hay un traidor entre los dioses. 

La Diosa los observó con su delicado ceño fruncido, y los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Alguien se había atrevido a traicionar al cielo, a traicionarla a ella como la diosa madre. Y eso era algo que ella nunca podía permitir. 

\- No sabemos quién fue, por ello solo entre nosotros los doce hablamos de este tema, nosotros tenemos un voto y un juramento divino que no nos permite traicionar a la sangre ni al espíritu. - Madre Tierra asintió, ella sabía del juramento inquebrantable que habían hecho ellos - La gema... bueno- se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - no está en buenas condiciones, al parecer... el dios traidor, se alió con unos llamados "magos" y ellos tomaron al niño dejándolo a manos de... ¿mortales? Ni siquiera llegan a eso, son peores que Urano. 

Las manos de la Diosa se apretaron al ver la seriedad en su hijo, alguien se había permitido traicionarla, y se había aliado con los humanos robando a la gema del olímpo. Algún mortal había creído ser algún dios y jugó con el destino de uno de sus hijos. Jamás perdonaría tal falta de respeto. 

Observó al dios para que continuara.

Zeus suspiró y observó a todos los presentes en la sala, obtó por una pose más seria, y se sentó en el trono de oro. 

\- Escuchen - él habló serio- No quiero que nada de lo que diga, salga de esta sala, aquí estamos los doce con Madre Tierra presente, y como todos saben el tema de... la gema, es un tema muy delicado. 

La diosa suspiró, y el resto de dioses asintieron. 

\- Durante... Durante estos seis, casi siete, años en los que la Gema Esmeralda estuvo lejos de nosotros, puedo decir que, bueno. Que él a sufrido más fracturas y abusos de los que nosotros podríamos sufrir durante toda nuestra inmortalidad. 

La habitación tembló, y los rostros de los dioses se oscurecieron. 

\- ¿Qué... qué tipo de abusos? - Poseidón fue el que habló. 

\- Abusos físicos y psicológicos - Zeus se paso la lengua por los labios, y continuó - Él tiene seis años, casi siete, pero su estatura es la de un niño de cinco o cuatro años. Él es joven, pero sus huesos han sido rotos más de veinticinco veces - apretó los dedos y siguió- Él tiene siete años, y sus manos son rasposas por la cantidad de uso que les da, él es un bebé, y pasa más hambre que un prisionero de los Magos. 

Las exclamaciones de indignación y enojo no se hicieron esperar. 

Nadie estaba contento. 

Nadie iba a permitir que eso continuara. 

Madre Tierra dio un golpe en la mesa de bronce, logrando callar los gritos de los dioses. 

\- ¡Es inaceptable que esto continúe! ¡es inaceptable que mi propia sangre sea tratado de esa manera! ¡es inaceptable el comportamiento que ustedes tuvieron durantes todo este tiempo! - se levantó exaltada y comenzó a caminar por la habitación- ¡seis años! ¡seis estúpidos años! ¡el niño fue abandonado por ustedes! ¡son dioses por amor a Rea! - todos se avergonzaron - ¡son dioses y no lo encontraron hasta seis años después! ¡Son dioses y hasta ahora se dieron cuenta del traidor! ¡Me avergüenzan todos! 

La habitación tembló una vez más, y los dioses siguieron callados. 

Nadie habló. 

Nadie se defendió. 

Todos se avergonzaban de eso. 

La hermosa mujer se sentó nuevamente y observó a Zeus. 

\- Necesito a Hades en esto. 

El dios del rayo la observó sin comprender. 

\- Hades nunca tuvo nada que ver con la Gema, sí, es su sangre también, pero nunca se le permitió interactuar con él. 

\- No entiendo - Afrodita habló- aún así... ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo? 

La diosa mayor suspiró y observó a su joven hija. 

\- Ustedes orgullosos dioses, nunca informaron a Hades sobre esto - ellos se removieron- ustedes aún sabiendo que Hades lo encontraría en segundos, no pidieron su ayuda. 

\- No necesitábamos su ayuda - Zeus dijo. 

\- ¡Y mira como resultó! ¡por el estúpido orgullo y egoísmo de ustedes está pasando esto! ¡Seis años tardaron en encontrarlo, y Hades habría tardado menos de cinco segundos Zeus! ¡Deja de hacer estúpidas rabietas! - Madre Tierra había explotado en la cara del dios. 

\- Lo siento - él murmuró avergonzado. 

\- Como decía, Hades es el menos culpable de todo esto, y es el más peligroso de ustedes, sin contar a Zeus o a Poseidón. 

A nadie le gustaba el camino que el discurso de la diosa estaba tomando. 

\- Necesito a Hades para cuidarlo - observó a cada uno de sus hijos- ninguno de ustedes se atreverá a contradecirme, cuando digo que Hades es el más adecuado para vivir con la gema. 

Nadie habló. 

\- Hades será enviado al mundo Mortal y cuidará de la Gema, él se convertirá en el padre de Harry Potter. Díganle que es una orden directa. 

Y el olímpo explotó.


	3. 02- Hades

02 - Hades. 

[●●●]

El grito de un infante no se escuchó. 

El hombre gordo golpeaba con el cinturón la espalda del pequeño niño. 

Una espalda joven y llena de cicatrices. 

Una espalda de esclavo y locura. 

[●●●] 

Privet Drive es el típico vecindario de gente normal. 

Privet Drive tiene todas las casas iguales, con los techos de color rojo y las casas blancas pintadas. 

Es el típico vecindario normal para personas de clase media alta, donde las mujeres perfectas son amas de casa amorosas. 

Es el típico vecindario donde nadie creería que pasaría algún crimen. 

Y eso es un error. 

Los seres humanos siempre cometemos el error de juzgar o evaluar por sobre las cosas solamente. 

Nunca indagamos. Y las cosas más extrañas siempre pasan desapercibidas en lugares remotos como Privet Drive. 

En el número 4 de Privet Drive, la típica imagen de familia perfecta se podía ver. 

La amorosa ama de casa que preparaba la cena para su trabajador esposo y su adorable hijo. 

El adorable hijo sentado sobre un hermoso sofá de cuero negro mientras comía chocolate y palomitas mirando una película. 

Y el trabajador esposo... el trabajador esposo ¿dónde estaba? 

El grito del infante no se escuchó por Privet Drive, y si lo escucharon... decidieron ignorarlo.

Aunque realmente, siempre lo hacían, aún con dolor en sus corazones y mentes llenas de culpa. 

En la segunda planta de la común casa, en una habitación oscura y vacía estaba el trabajador esposo. 

Un hombre gordo con un cinturón en la mano mientras golpeaba la pequeña y suave espalda del niño. 

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar eso? 

Él ya no quería... él ya no podía. 

Solo tenía siete años, él no entendía ¿por qué su tío Vernon lo trataba de esa manera? 

¿Por qué su tio Vernon lo lastimaba así? ¿Por qué su tio Vernon lo tocaba así? ¿Por qué su tío Vernon... se portaba así? 

Lágrimas saladas resbalaban de sus mejillas mientras intentaba desesperadamente soltar sus manos atadas en el respaldar de una incómoda cama. 

Una cachetada hizo que volteara su rostro y sintiera la sangre en su lenguam 

Estaba tan acostumbrado al sabor metálico... tan acostumbrado. 

Tan acostumbrado que dolía y, al mismo tiempo, el dolor había desaparecido hace años. 

\- ¡Cállate fenómeno! - un golpe - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate estúpido monstruo! ¡No sirves para nada asqueroso omega! 

El niño gimoteó pero calló, su mejilla se estaba hinchando rápidamente y pronto el color morado estaría en gran parte de su cara. 

\- Por favor- el pequeño susurraba - por favor... por favor, de-detente por favor. 

El hombre sonrió y siguió pegándole al niño. 

Hoy había llegado un nuevo ejecutivo a la empresa, y parece que era amigo del jefe. 

En cuanto llegó, le habían dado un mejor puesto que a él. ¡Él lleva trabajando en la misma empresa durante más de quince años y nunca le dieron un ascenso! ¡Él es un Alpha sangre pura y nunca le dieron ese privilegio! ¡y el otro! El otro solo era un estúpido omega que se abría de piernas para su jefe. 

De eso estaba seguro. 

Su rostro se puso rojo al recordar los ojos verde-grisáceos del hombre nuevo. 

Y ese olo que desprendía a pan recién horneado con unos toques de miel. 

Gimió y jadeó cuando se dió cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos. 

Pero él era hombre, era un Alpha, y simplemente... simplemente no podía evitar sentirse atraido hacia un omega de alta categoría. 

El hombre gordo observó con interés el pequeño cuerpo que tenía apresado en la cama mientras azotaba con su cinturón. 

Tal vez... tal vez ya era hora de que el estúpido omega de su sobrino pagara por todo lo que hizo por él. 

En la cocina, Petunia se llevó ambas manos a la boca y dejó caer la espátula de madera cuando sintió el olor a sangre y ligera excitación en la planta de arriba. 

\- Dudley, cariño. ¡ve a buscar tu chaqueta! Iremos al centro comercial unas horas - sonrió. 

Cerró la puerta de la casa.

Petunia nunca se imaginó los dulces ojos verdes. 

Petunia nunca escuchó la voz de su hermana ni miró su cabello rojo. 

Petunia nunca sintió el amor de su hermana hacia ella.

No se le revolvió el estómago y no quiso llorar.

Ella no lo hizo.

La mujer sonrió, con el corazón encogido y la bilis en su garganta, con sus ojos húmedos y su olor triste. 

Ella solo sonrió. 

\- Mamá, ¿estás bien? - Dudley preguntó. 

\- Claro amor - ella sonrió. 

Ella no lo estaba. Realmente, ¿cuándo lo fue? 

[●●●] 

Catorce figuras estaban reunidas en la misma habitación de mármol y oro, grandes enemigos se volvieron a ver trayendo recuerdos de sus días de gloria y juventud. 

De sus días de hermandad y amor fraternal. 

... o, realmente nunca existieron. 

\- ¿Y bien? - Un hombre alto de cabello negro ligeramente morados y ojos grices habló - ¿Para qué necesitaban de mi presencia en el olimpo? - el sonrió con burla - ¿o acaso ya me extrañaban queridos hermanos? ¡Vaya! Si solo querían verme me hubieran escrito, yo con gusto los recibiría en el palacio del inframundo, justamente el árbol de manazanas dió su fruto hace dos días - se relamió los labios - están apetitosamente... rojas - y sonrió de lado otra vez.

Madre tierra suspiró y sus ojos reflejaron un pequeño tinte de diversión. 

Después de todo... aunque ella fuera la diosa madre, y la más "pura" (bautizada así por los viejos dioses y los nuevos) al ser de los más viejos con vida, ella no era blanca. 

Ella nunca se dejaría llevar por el estereotipo de "blancura" que todos tenían de ella. 

Y la broma oscura de Hades definitivamente le causó gracia. 

\- Hades - su voz fuerte sonó por las paredes frías - Yo fui la que te llamó aquí. 

Los ojos del hombre mayor se abrieron ligeramente al reconocerla, e inclinó la cabeza en muestra de respeto. 

\- Necesito tu ayuda - ella habló nuevamente. 

\- Lo que quieras Reina - Hades desde pequeño la llamaba "Reina" para él no era solo la diosa madre, no era solo la más vieja y la más pura, para Hades, ella fue su apoyo, su agarre y ella siempre será su reina. 

No importaba lo que Hera tuviera que decir al respecto. 

Ella sonrió 

\- Antes de que aceptes - ella lo observó directamente a los ojos- Necesito que escuches lo que te voy a pedir - ella suspiró y se arregló las arrugas inexistentes de su hermoso vestido de seda esperalda - Encontramos a la Gema Esmeralda - el corazón de Hades se oprimió. 

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no escuchaba ese sobrenombre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo observó? 

\- ¿No se suponía que siempre estuvo en el Olimpo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estaba perdido? 

Madre Tierra negó. 

\- Los dioses somos muy estúpidos aveces Hades, los dioses cometemos errores, y ellos cometieron uno muy grande por culpa de su orgullo. 

Hades asintió. 

Él conocía a sus hermanos, siempre los recordaría. 

En su mente, las leyes que todos firmaron se presentaron. 

Las leyes que les impedían ver a sus hijos. 

Amar a sus hijos. 

Conocer a sus hijos. 

Hijos... que nunca sabrían quienes eran. 

Los conocía tan bien como para saber el tamaño del orgullo y el odio que tienene hacia él y, casi, hacia el mundo en general. 

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, reina? - su mirada afilada la estaba cuestionando. 

Madre tierra sonrió. 

Ese pequeño mocoso siempre la cuestionó sin miedos ni cortes en la lengua o sus palabras. 

\- Sé lo que significa la Gema Esmeralda para tí, Hades - ella lo calló con una mirada cuando él estuvo a punto de replicar - Sé que Perséphonē no puede engendrar a tu hijo, sé que tú mismo le quitaste ese don. Aunque fue inconscientemente - Hades apretó la mandíbula- Sé que La gema tiene tu sangre corriendo por sus venas, y eres el dios que más desea ser padre, se te fue quitado ese derecho cuando estos tontos mocosos orgullosos - señaló a los demás dioses que estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa redonda - trajeron a la gema al olimpo y te impidieron verla, por ello- 

\- ¡Espera! - Hades habló alto - Sé lo que me quieres pedir, sé la causa de tu discurso. Lamento decirte madre, que no estoy dispuesto a tomar el cargo. Tengo hijos, madre - sus ojos se entrecerraron. 

\- Son mestizos - ella habló - sabes que no pueden y por culpa de esas estúpidas leyes que ustedes, tontos insensibles hicieron, esos niños nunca podrán saber el amor que les tienes - Zeus y Hera se estremecieron ante la mirada en los ojos de la diosa. 

La diosa lo observó con las dos cejas enarcadas. 

\- ¿Por qué no podrían? - su voz llena de curiosidad mientras hablaba entre dientes - Poseidón siempre mira a sus hijos, nunca fue castigado. Podría hacer lo mismo y no tendrían derecho a acusarme de traición o falta de contrato. 

Hades suspiró y se pasó la mano por su largo cabello, cerró los ojos. 

\- Son mestizos, Hades - la diosa suspiró - sé que los amas, sé que cada uno de ustedes ama a sus hijos - miró a cada dios - pero son mestizos, nunca podrían heredar el poder de cada uno de ustedes, nunca podrían llegar a enfrentarse a un titán o a los dioses oscuros y los obscurus del mundo - apretó sus suaves puños - es espantoso, pero así es - luego, miró una vez más al dios del inflamado- Hades, eres el más adecuado y podrás ver al resto de tus hijos mientras estés en la tierra - caminó hacia él y le agarró las manos. 

\- Hay tantas cosas madre - sus ojos estaban tristes- soy el dios de la muerte, yo no cuido personas, yo no sé como cuidar de un niño. Te aseguro que muchos de los doce estarán dispuestos a cuidarlo. Abandoné a mis propios hijos en un campamento, madre. 

La diosa negó. 

\- Quiero que lo cuides tú, Hades, eres el que tiene más derecho a hacerlo. Sé que lo podrás hacer - ella se acercó lentamente a él - Eres mi hijo, eres un dios y eres su padre, tú lo puedes hacer - acunó el rostro del dios con sus manos - Además... créeme cuando te digo que son iguales, el niño sufrió mucho Hades, él sufrió y sufrirá, solo tú puedes cuidarlo, hiciste lo mejor para tus hijos, lo que creíste que era lo mejor. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ir al mundo mortal, puedes crear lazos, Hades. Puedes verlos otra vez y amarlos aún más. 

El dios suspiró resignado y asintió. 

Apolo se comenzó a poner nervioso y lentamente intentaba salir de la habitación. 

\- Cuidaré de él madre, nunca te pude decir que no. No a tí, veré a mis hijos también.

Hades pensó en cómo actuaría Nico. 

Y la madre sonrió. 

\- Eso es porque soy tu madre. 

Y de pronto... la temperatura de la habitación cayó y Apolo comenzó a sudar frío. 

\- Apolo - la voz de la diosa se escuchaba amortiguada - ¿Me puedes explicar eso de la profesía de la gema y de su YA pareja destinada? - ella entre cerró los ojos y los demás dioses lo volvieron a ver como si hubiera asesinado a alguien. 

\- Si... bueno - el sonrió nervioso - La profesía no es real - "Creo" pensó - Pero... eh- bueno - una risa nerviosa otra vez - Lo de su pareja destinada es-es una historia muy graciosa entre las moiras y yo - Apolo comenzó a reír nervioso, pero se apagó cuando sintió el escalofrío en su espalda. 

Estaba jodido. 

Las Moiras, en algún lugar del universo, solo reían mientrss tiraban de los hermosos hilos coloridos. 

[●●●] 

Con las luces apagadas en Privet Drive, Catorce figuras encapuchadas aparecieron frente al número "4" 

Solo la luna estaba siendo testigo de las presencias. 

Hades dió un paso adelante y frunció el ceño cuando sintió una ligera caricia sobre su cabello. 

¿Eso era lo que los mortales llamaban "mágia"? 

El sonrió. 

Eso era tan absurdo. 

Siguió caminando con el resto detrás de él, y lentamente entraron a la casa. 

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando el olor a sangre (sangre muy conocida) llegó a sus fosas nasales. 

Sus ojos grices estaban tomando un color rojo escarlata mientras brillaban peligrosamente. 

\- Hades - la voz de Perséphonē a su lado mientras le sostenía el brazo lo suabizó un poco - Relájate Hades, está bien. Ya no lo harán. 

Perséphonē también estaba molesta. 

Todos los dioses estaban molestos. 

Todos sintieron el olor a la sangre. 

La única figura distinta del resto (todos llevaban abrigos negros y ella llevaba un abrigo verde esmeralda ) comenzó a avanzar lentamente entrando a la casa y adelantando a Hades. 

La delicada nariz de ella se arrugó y tuvo que respirara lentamente cuando el olor de omega la golpeó. 

Había dos omegas en la casa. 

Una omega femenina, y un Omega masculino. 

Ella sonrió. 

Los omegas masculinos son codiciados por el mundo, son cuidados y tratados con respeto por muchos. 

Los omegas masculinos son extremadamente raros de encontrar (por lo menos en el mundo mortal sin mágia) se dice que un cachorro de ellos, es mil veces mejor que un cachorro de omega femenino. 

Los omegas masculinos siempre son de alta categoría por ello. 

Dejándose llevar por la energía, comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar donde se deberia guardar la comida.

El cuarto debajo de las escaleras. 

La alacena. 

La mujer frunció el ceño (otra vez) y resopló de indignación cuando observó la gran cantidad de clavos, candados y cadenas cerrando la pequeña puerta. 

Hades gruñó ligeramente cuando volvió a sentir el ligero toque en su cabello. 

Quien quiera que llegara a visitar al niño, tenía órdenes de siemore colocar los famosos "hechizos de bloqueo" en la pequela y blanca puerta. 

Esa persona ya estaba muerta, su sentencia fue firmada por él mismo.

Solo que... aún no era el momento. 

Atenea se apresuró a estar al lado de la diosa vieja, y comenzó a abrir la puerta. 

Madre Tierra la observó con pregunta no formulada, y ella solo se encogió de hombros. 

\- No quiero que usted, Madre, se preocupe por estas cosas si alguien más las puede hacer por usted - nadie entendió muy bien su respuesta. 

La diosa solo sonrió. 

\- Gracias Atenea - y la joven asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Cuando Atenea observó el interior de la alacena, saltó hacía atrás como si quemara. 

Su rostro completamente oscurecido y sus puños apretados. 

\- Los voy a matar - Poseidó que estaba a su lado la escuchó susurrar - Juro que los voy a matar de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, los haré gritar, los haré llorar - Atenea estaba hablando en trance mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta.

Poseidón tiró ligeramente de Madre Tierra cuando ella estaba por abrir otra vez la puerta. 

Él negó. 

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí, por favor, todos, tápense los ojos e intenten no vomitar. Yo mismo voy a tener problemas con ello. 

El dios del mar avanzó a pasao lento y bacilante hasta la puerta, escuchó una pequeña y costosa respiración.

El olor a la sangre y las lágrimas saladas hicieron que su corazón de oprimiera. 

Ese que estaba ahí, era uno de sus hijos, uno de sus hijos que había sufrido con solo siete años. 

Solo... siete años. 

Artemisa le sonrió desde su lugar en busca de darle apoyo, y él abrió la puerta. 

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar repetidas veces antes de poder (intentar) entrar a ese pequeño lugar para sacar a su hijo de ahí. 

Con cuidado de no despertar al niño, Poseidón lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo sacó de la alacena. 

Las reacciones fueron instantáneas. 

La mágia y el poder de Apolo se sacudió creando una corriente eléctrica al chocar con el de Ares y Hermes. 

Hades gruñó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras su cabello de soltaba de la coleta y caía libremente en volor oscuro completamente, tenía la mandíbula apretaba al igual que los puños. 

Perséphonē y Artemis se llevaron ambas manos al vientre de cada una mientras la mirada de incredulidad y tristeza de plantaba en sus rostros. 

Perséphonē quiso tener hijos, pero la vida la había castigado quitándole ese derecho, ver al niño en los brazos de Poseidón de esa manera... fue un duro golpe de realidad. 

Afrodita se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y sintió el sabor ácido en su paladar. 

Pero ella no iba a vomitar, ello no podía permitirs ehacer algo así. 

No tenía el derecho a sentirse así. 

Atenea se oscureció aún más e intentó respirar intentando calmar su poder. 

Aún era muy pronto. 

Hestia hizo una mueca, y se clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. 

¿Por qué su pequeña Gema? 

Eros perdió su habitual sonrisa sensual, y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared cuando sus piernas fallaron de sostenerlo, su cabeza en estado de shock mientras sus ojos se oscurecian ligeramente y su frente se arrugaba.

Némesis se agachó en el suelo de la casa mientras se aujetaba el estómago con ambas manos. 

\- Esos... esos estúpidos mortales - su voz sonaba distorsionada- los voy a matar, los voy a encerrar en un calabozo, los voy a hacer sufrir, los mataré de hambre, llorarán y suplicarán... pero yo no me detendré - su mirada estaba perdida al igual que la de Atenea, y sus ojos estaban opacos y más oscuros de lo normal. 

Afuera de la casa, una tormenta eléctrica comenzó, los rayos caían chocando con árboles, el viento se movía de forma violenta y el agua era cada vez más fuerte, los relámpagos no paraban de caer. 

Zeus no estaba molesto, él estaba furioso. 

Todos observaron a la madre cuando la casa y todo el vecindario comenzó a temblar, la tormenta solo aumentó al igual que el viento, el ambiente cada vez era más pesado. 

Madre tierra solo tenía ojos para el niño entre los brazos de Poseidón. 

Su hijo, su pequeño hijo menor. 

Su pequeña esmeralda. 

Recuerda sus ojos, su sonrisa. 

Su ingenuidad. 

Su pureza. 

Y ya no queda nada de él. 

Entre los brazos de Poseidón, la respiración era cada vez más uniforme, pero nadie podía moverse. 

El piso donde estaba parado el dios del mar estaba cubierto de sangre lentamente. 

El niño estaba destrozado. 

Manojos de ropa rota y cabello por su cuerpo, cicatrices en su cara y sus brazos, su espalda sangrando, su labio partido, su espalda destrozada, sus glúteos... sus glúteos llenos de sangre y arañazos. 

Ahí, entre los brazos de Poseidón estaba la Gema del olimpo.

Ahí, entre los temblorosos brazos del Poseidón, está la pequeña gema, está el pequeño Harry luchando para vivir. 

Pero sin querer seguir ahí realmente. 

[●●●]

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ 
> 
> Este fanfic está publicado en WP también, pero apenas lleva el prólogo y el primer capítulo. 
> 
> Me emocioné subiendo historias,  
> Lo siento (?


End file.
